One More Night
by QueenAngella
Summary: Princess Glimmer's faces confusion when she meets up with an old flame on the eve of her wedding night
1. Default Chapter

Greta Hundertmark

April 5, 2001

Princess Glimmer paced nervously around her bedroom.Queen Angella was sitting calmly on Glimmer's bed watching her daughter.

"Sit down, Glimmer.You're giving me a headache walking back and forth like that", said Angella.

"I can't relax, Mother.Tomorrow, I am going be become the wife of one of Etheria's finest bachelors, Prince Philippe of Castle Blackmoor", said Glimmer, as she pushed her pink hair back.

Angella walked over and put her hands on Glimmer's shoulders.She smiled at her daughter and said, "I understand how you feel Glimmer.I was so nervous when the night before I married your father.Prince Philippe loves you so much, and I can tell you love him too.I know everything is going to go smoothly tomorrow".

"Oh, I hope so.I just tomorrow to be so perfect", said Glimmer.

Angella wiped away a tear that was starting to form in her eye.Glimmer noticed it and looked at her mother puzzled.

"I'll be okay, Glimmer.I can't believe my little girl is getting married tomorrow", said Angella.

"Mother, I am still your little girl.We are still going to be at Bright Moon so you are not going to lose us", said Glimmer.

Angella hugged Glimmer and said to her, "I still remember the day you were born so clearly, and now you are getting married.It won't be long until I have grandchildren".

"Grandchildren?Well, I guess eventually we can do something about that, but right now I just want to get this wedding out of the way", said Glimmer.

"Hey, your father and I were just as nervous, but we sure relaxed later that night", said Angella, as she pulled back and smiled at Glimmer.

"All right, Mother.I know you and Father love each other", said Glimmer, as she smiled back at her mother.

"Go take a walk around the castle.You need to relax a little", said Angella.

"Okay, I guess I should take a walk.I need to gather my thoughts and try to memorize my vows", said Glimmer.

Angella kissed Glimmer on the cheek and said, "Take care, Daughter.If you need to talk, please come see me".

"I will, Mother.Thanks for being there for me", said Glimmer.

"I'll always be there for you, my daughter.You make me so proud", said Angella.

Glimmer walked around the castle.The sun was just starting to set as the air was cooling off.Glimmer walked a little ways from the castle as the huge garden that surrounded it started to end.A rustle in the bushes startled Glimmer and she stood, looking around, getting ready to run if she had too.

"Who's there?" called out Glimmer.

A figure emerged from behind the bushes and Glimmer screamed as she jumped back a foot.

"Stay where you are.Don't come any closer", cried Glimmer.

"Glimmer, it's me", said a voice.

"Who?" asked Glimmer.

The figure stepped forward.The moonlight caught him as Glimmer realized it was her former lover, Romeo.She had loved him until he decided to take off and help form armies to fight against the Horde.He had been a corporal working for the Horde until he met Glimmer who had shown him the Horde's evil ways and turned his life around.

"Romeo!" cried Glimmer, as she rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Oh, Glimmer, I have missed you so much.I could not stay away", said Romeo.

Glimmer did not say a word.She just held Romeo and said, "I missed you too".

"So, what have you been up to?" asked Romeo, as he pulled back and looked at Glimmer.

"Um, I am getting married tomorrow to Prince Philippe of Castle Blackmoor.He is a wonderful man", said Glimmer, as she swallowed hard.

Romeo's face fell as he looked at Glimmer.

"Oh, Romeo.I waited for you, but you never came.I didn't want to keep waiting and then I met Philippe.He may be of royalty, but it was his gentle heart that won me over", said Glimmer.

"I understand.I guess I shouldn't have expected you'd be waiting for me after all these years.I never stopped thinking about you", said Romeo.

Glimmer looked at Romeo.He seemed to look more mature than he did when she first met him.He had been one of the youngest corporals in the Horde, but it was Glimmer that showed him how evil the Horde was and convinced him to fight for the rebellion.All those years of fighting and working for the rebellion had made his body so well defined.Glimmer couldn't help but stare at his handsome face and well built form.

"I guess I could never forget you, Romeo.You were one of my first loves", said Glimmer.

"You look more beautiful than ever, Princess.I know you'll make Prince Philippe very happy", said Romeo, as he started to walk away.

Glimmer couldn't help but feel sorry for Romeo.She was in love with Philippe, but she suddenly couldn't help but want to run over and just hold Romeo in her arms.Her feelings for him had never really gone away.She ran after him.

"Romeo! Wait!" cried Glimmer.

Romeo turned around and faced Glimmer."What?You have a wedding to plan.You don't need me to mess things up", he said.

"Don't go yet, Romeo.I will be married tomorrow, but I have some time tonight.Please, join me for a walk", said Glimmer, as she took Romeo by the arm.

Romeo looked at Glimmer, smiled, and said, "I'd like that.Will Prince Philippe mind?"

"We are just going for a walk.You're still a very good friend.I can't just totally kick you out of my life just because I am going to married to Philippe", said Glimmer.

Glimmer and Romeo walked quite a ways from Castle Bright Moon.They raced each other for a few yards into the Whispering Woods, laughing like they were children.Romeo was a few feet in front of Glimmer as he looked ahead and saw the shoreline of a small lake.He was not paying attention to anything on the ground and tripped over a fallen branch.Glimmer could not stop in time and tripper over Romeo, landing right on top of him.She rolled off of him and lay down on the ground on her back.They both laughed.

"Are you all right?" asked Glimmer, as she sat up and looked over at Romeo who was lying on his back, looking at her.

"Oh, I am fine, but you have never looked so beautiful", said Romeo, as he smiled at Glimmer.

"I was so nervous before, but I am feeling much more relaxed.I am having fun", said Glimmer.

"Do you have fun with Philippe?" asked Romeo.

"Yes, of course I do, but sometimes, being royalty doesn't allow you to have as much free time as you'd like to have.We both lead very busy lives.He will stay in Bright Moon with me since his older brother is heir to the Blackmoor throne.I know the day will come when I rule Bright Moon", said Glimmer.

"Do you want to rule Bright Moon?" asked Romeo.

"I don't know, but I don't have a choice.It is my birthright.I am the only child of Queen Angella", said Glimmer.

"And you will be expected to produce an heir as well?" asked Romeo.

"Yes, but I love children.My mother wanted me and raised me herself.I know so many rulers that have children just because they are expected to produce heirs, but they have nannies raise them.Mother and Father would never let that happen.They made sure they made plenty of time for me", said Glimmer.

"And because of that, you are not like other royals I have met.Most are spoiled rotten because their parents never give them the time of day.I know you'll make Philippe very happy", said Romeo.

Glimmer looked at Romeo and said, "And I know you'll make some woman very happy.You're a great man, and that was why I loved you".

"There is only one woman that would make me happy.I still love you, Glimmer, and I always will", said Romeo, as he looked into Glimmer's eyes.

Glimmer could see that Romeo's eyes were tearing up.She couldn't help but feel his pain.She leaned closer to him, as if to hug him, but her lips met his, and they kissed passionately under the moonlight.She was so caught up in the moment that she seemed to forget she was about to be married to another man the next day.Romeo's fingers began to caress her purple top.He started to undress her, when Glimmer pulled back.

"Romeo! Stop!I am going to be married to Prince Philippe tomorrow.What do you think you're doing?" asked Glimmer, as she started at Romeo, with a look of shock over her face.

"I know you're going to be married, but you didn't hesitate to kiss me.I love you, and I know you have feelings for me too", said Romeo.

"Stop it, Romeo. Just get away from me!" cried Glimmer, as she pushed him back.

Romeo wrapped both of his arms around Glimmer.He leaned close to her and said, "Please, Glimmer, I leave tomorrow for Horde World.We think with the Horde weakening on this planet, we could finally free this planet if we take down their leader. This might be my last chance I ever see you again".

"Romeo, you could be killed.It is very dangerous", said Glimmer.

"I live for ridding this planet of the Horde.That is my one and only desire.There is one other desire I hope for", said Romeo.

"What is that?" asked Glimmer.

"You, Glimmer.Without you, I am nothing.If I can save this planet once and for all, then I feel my life will be completed", said Romeo.

Glimmer started to cry.She turned away from Romeo, trying to hide the tears, but Romeo saw them glistening on her cheek in the moonlight.He put a hand on her shoulder, but she turned to him, and shrugged it off.

"How could you do this to me, Romeo?You are so selfish.You know I am getting married to tomorrow, and you are doing nothing but toying with my feelings.You are making this so hard for me", sobbed Glimmer.

"It wouldn't be hard for you if you didn't still care for me", said Romeo.

Glimmer turned to Romeo and faced him.She looked at him right in the eye, tears still flooding her own eyes, and said to him, "I do still care for you, Romeo.It is not the same as it was years ago, but I still love you".

Romeo just looked at Glimmer and then closed his eyes.They locked lips and kissed passionately.This time, Glimmer did not resist and she lay down on her back and let Romeo lean over her, kissing her lips and then moving down to her neck.As she lay on the ground, staring up at the stars, she seemed to forget that was going to be a married woman the next day.She could not explain why it happened, but the rest of the night seemed to be a blur.

After an hour, Glimmer woke up with a start. She must have drifted off to sleep.She rolled over, expecting to see Romeo, but he was gone.Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at the three almost full Etherian moons.

"Damn you, Romeo.I hate you", cried Glimmer, as she sat up and buried her face in her hands.

Glimmer wiped away her tears, looked down at the ground and said to herself, "Forgive me, Philippe.I would never hurt you".

The next day, her mother, Angella, knocking on the doorframe, woke Glimmer up.Glimmer sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.She was still wearing her purple and blue jumpsuit instead of her nightclothes.

"Glimmer, we have been waiting for you downstairs.You have getting married in a few hours", said Angella, as she walked over to her daughter's bedside.

"I am so sorry, Mother.I guess I was so stressed out last night that I couldn't sleep", said Glimmer.

"Glimmer, are you okay?You don't look so good", said Angella, as she laid a hand on Glimmer's shoulder.

"I'll be fine.I just need to get cleaned up and eat something", said Glimmer, non-enthusiastically.

Angella sat down on the bed and looked at Glimmer straight in the eye.She could sense that something was bothering her daughter."Glimmer, yesterday you seemed so excited.I hope you not are having second thoughts about this", she said.

"No, Mother. I love Philippe, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him.I will never love another man the way I love Philippe", said Glimmer.

"I know, Glimmer.Now let's get ready and get you married", said Angella, as she patted Glimmer on the back and got up to leave the room.

Later that night, when Glimmer's father, King Micah, walked her down the isle, Glimmer seemed to forget about her night with Romeo when she saw her handsome groom, Prince Philippe standing at the altar.Philippe's green eyes just seemed to make Glimmer's heart melt as she looked at him and smiled.

Micah embraced Glimmer before she went over to stand beside Philippe."You know how much it saddens me to give my little girl away", Micah said, as he looked at his daughter.

"Oh, Daddy, you are not going to lose me.I am still going to be your little girl", said Glimmer, as she smiled up at Micah.

Micah kissed Glimmer on the forehead and said, "That you will be.Go get married.I love you, Sunshine".

"I love you too, Daddy", said Glimmer, as she kissed her father on the cheek, and then turned around to walk over to Philippe.

Philippe looked at Glimmer, smiled at her, and said, "You look so beautiful tonight, Glimmer.You make me the happiest man on this planet".

Glimmer nervously smiled back and said, "And you make me the happiest woman on this planet".

Queen Angella walked over and wrapped her arm around King Micah's.She laid her head on her husband's shoulder and said, "Wow, I can't believe our daughter is getting married.It doesn't seem that long ago that was us up there".

"I know.I still remember carrying her around the castle when she was two days old, showing her off to everyone", said Micah.

"I am so proud of her.Prince Philippe is a great man, and I know they will be as happy as are", said Angella, as she smiled up at her husband.

That night, her new husband, Philippe, carried Glimmer into a large room in Castle Bright Moon.He set her down on the bed, looked into her eyes and said, "I want tonight to be very special.You know you are the only woman for me".

Glimmer was still nervous. She swallowed hard.Philippe noticed she was tense.

"Glimmer, what is wrong?You seem to be on edge tonight?" asked Philippe.

Glimmer wrapped her arms around Philippe's shoulders and pulled him closer to her."I am fine, Philippe.It is just that this is going to be our first night together.I really want it to go perfect", she said.

Philippe kissed Glimmer lightly on the lips and said, "Of course everything will be perfect.Nothing could ever go wrong".

Glimmer smiled, ran her fingers through Philippe's light brown hair and said, "Being here with you tonight will be perfect enough".

Glimmer and Philippe leaned in and kissed passionately.That night, Glimmer focused on spending the rest of her life with Philippe.She made an effort to forget about that night with Romeo, a mistake she would hope would never come back to haunt her.


	2. One More Night II

One More Night II

April 23, 2001

Greta Hundertmark

Princess Glimmer lay still in her bed that she shared with her husband, Prince Philippe.She loved Philippe dearly and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.She looked over and couldn't help but notice how handsome he was with his fell defined cheekbones and light brown curls falling over his face.Even asleep, he looked handsome.Glimmer rolled closer to him and kissed the top of his head.She was startled when he stirred a little, but then lay still.He was exhausted after training hard with the castle's knights and did not want to wake him.

Glimmer had meant the handsome young prince when she escorted her mother, Queen Angella on one of her many visits to Castle Blackmoor.The kingdom of Blackmoor was a strong ally with the kingdom of Bright Moon.It was love at first sight for the two of them.Glimmer had told herself many times that just because she was a princess did not mean she had to marry a prince, but Philippe won her heart. He was not like most princes.He did not feel like he was any different from the other people of his town.He had an older brother who was next in line for the throne of Blackmoor.Glimmer, the only child of Queen Angella and King Micah, was the heir to the kingdom of Bright Moon.Philippe asked Glimmer if she would take a walk around the castle.After that, she knew she wanted to see him again.She made every effort to visit Philippe and from there on, their romance bloomed.She found herself lost in his bright green eyes and just loved to play with his light brown curls.Glimmer knew she wanted to be with no other man when she met Prince Philippe.

After kissing her husband goodnight, Glimmer laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes.After a few minutes, she could feel the gentle caresses of his hands, as he moved them upward toward her breasts.She could taste his sweet breath as he kissed her passionately.Glimmer let him have his way with her.She felt him enter her.She opened her eyes and looked up into the face of her ex-lover Romeo.She let out a scream.

Philippe sat up quickly in bed and found Glimmer thrashing in her sleep.She threw the covers off the bed and cried, "No! Stop! I can't do this!"

"Glimmer!Wake up!" cried Philippe as he shook her awake.

Glimmer woke up and found she was still in bed with her husband.She turned to Philippe and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing.Philippe held his wife, comforting her.

"Oh, Glimmer, what kind of dream did you have?You're shaking", said Philippe, as he pulled back, and looked into Glimmer's eyes.

Glimmer wiped away her tears.She calmed down and said, "I am all right, Philippe.I guess I just had a bad dream".

"A bad dream.You were screaming at the top of your lungs.You were telling somebody to stop.Is everything okay?Is something bothering you?" asked Philippe, with a look of concern.

"No, everything is fine", replied Glimmer, quietly, as she laid her head back down on the pillow.

Philippe lay back down, with his arm around Glimmer's midsection.He said to her, "Glimmer, if something is the matter, you can always talk to me.I hope you can trust me.I trust you completely".

Glimmer turned away from her husband's face and said, "I know that Philippe.I guess maybe I am just a little exhausted from today".

"Well, get some sleep, sweetheart.Tomorrow you'll wake up and feel much better", said Philippe, as he kissed his wife on the cheek and then laid his head down to go back to sleep.

A month after the wedding, Glimmer walked through the garden that surrounded Castle Bright Moon.The moon gave some light to the path that she walked along.A feeling of dread came over her as she approached the shoreline of the lake.Those sweet words that Romeo whispered into her ear started to come to her.His gentle touch that had warmed her started to give her chills.Why had she done it?Why did she ever give into his charm?She had loved him at one time, but she was in love with Prince Philippe, or was she?All these questions just plagued her.She was confused.When she made love to Philippe the night of her wedding, all she could think about was being with Romeo.Was she still in love with him?

The moonlight reflected off of Glimmer's tears as she started to cry.She got on her knees and looked down at the ground.She cried for a few minutes, and then opened her eyes.At her knees was a patch of red mushrooms.She stared at them for a few seconds.Her mother, Queen Angella had always had them destroyed whenever they cropped up around Bright Moon.She had been told they were very dangerous.Many locals would pick them and sell them in secret.They had a weird temporary on people, but as far as Glimmer had heard, nobody had ever really died from them.Once she had heard somebody had died, but that was after he was pretty much wiped out a whole patch.Most people only did one.It was said to make you really happy and all your troubles would just leave your mind.Glimmer picked one up, wondering if she should listen to her mother, or give one a try, to see what all the hype was about.

Glimmer looked at the red mushroom.She popped one into her mouth.The taste started to hit her as she gagged and almost threw up, but she swallowed fast.The mushroom just slid down her throat.It went down fast, but the taste was still in her mouth.She wondered how people could ever eat them.The effects must not be very bad if they could eat these awful tasting things.After gagging and having the dry heaves for a few minutes, Glimmer lay on her back and stared up at the moons.She felt nothing, but that did not mean that something was going to happen.

Glimmer lay on the ground for a few minutes and had almost drifted off the sleep, when she suddenly felt wide awake and alert.She looked up at the moons and they seemed to glow with this light fuzzy halo of light surrounding them.The pain of betraying her beloved husband seemed to go away as her mind seemed to take her off into a thousand different places.She felt happy.She was happy to be outside and basking in the gentle glow of the three Etherian moons.The moons began to spin around changing in colors as they came closer and closer.Glimmer just stared up at them and watched.Her body felt like it was exploding into a million pieces.

Glimmer got up off the ground and saw that she was surrounded by thousands of tiny little rays of light.She smiled, as she had never felt so happy as she had in her life.She started to dance and chase the little flashes of light.She had images of Romeo and Philippe, but they meant nothing to her at this point.All those thoughts that had plagued her mind were gone.She was happy and dancing to the music that played in her head.

The lights got very intense as Glimmer spun around on the ground.She was falling, but at the same time, floating.She felt her body hit and an immense coldness surround her body.She closed her eyes and everything just went dark.

"Glimmer! Glimmer! Wake up!" cried a voice.

Glimmer opened her eyes and found that she was in her bed, with her mother standing over her, calling her name.

"Oh, Glimmer, thank god you're all right", cried Angella.

"What happened, Mother?" asked Glimmer, weakly.

"You were found in the lake.Thank god some guards found you in time.I thought I had lost you", said Angella, with tears in her eyes.

Glimmer blinked a few times, trying to adjust her eyes to the light.She tried to sit up, but she was overcome by a sharp pain that shot up the back of her neck and into her head.She cried and lay back down. 

"Glimmer, take it easy.The nurse will be right back to find out what's wrong.You were out cold in that lake.You could have drowned", said Angella.

Glimmer looked away from her mother.She saw her husband was standing a few feet away, with a worried look on his face.

"Philippe, I am so sorry", said Glimmer, as she buried her face into the pillow and started to sob.

Philippe rushed over and said, "Sweetie, what do you have to be sorry for?You are going to be all right".

"Glimmer, if you were not feeling well, why didn't you tell one of us.You have never fainted like that, much less in a lake.We are here to take care of you", said Angella.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you.I love you so much", said Philippe.

Philippe, Angella, and Glimmer all looked over to the door when they heard Ekira, the royal physician, walk in.She came over to Glimmer, and then looked over to her mother.

"What?What is it?" asked Angella.

"Glimmer, we found the chemicals of red mushrooms in your blood stream", said Ekira.

Glimmer looked up at her mother who had a look of shock on her face.She started to cry.Angella took her hand and gently brushed the pink hair that fell in her daughter's face.

"Glimmer, those are very powerful hallucinogen.They can be very dangerous if taken in high doses.What possessed you to do such a thing?" asked Angella.

Glimmer put her hand on her forehead and said, "I don't know, Mother".

"Glimmer, you did what?Why?" asked Philippe, as he stood staring at Glimmer in disbelief.

"I don't know.I don't know what happened", sobbed Glimmer.

"It's okay, darling.I know you are not feeling well, but I would really like to talk to you later.I am very worried", said Angella, as she stroked her daughter's hair.

Ekira folded her hands in front of herand said, "That's not all we found".

Angella and Philippe both looked up at Ekira and then back to Glimmer.Angella looked back at Glimmer and asked, "Glimmer, what are you doing to yourself?"

"No, everything is all right.You are going to have a baby", said Ekira, as she smiled.

Glimmer sat up and cried, "What? I am going to have a baby?"

Philippe smiled and kissed Glimmer on the forehead, "A baby.This is wonderful.I didn't think this would happen so soon, but this is exciting".

"Oh, Glimmer, I am so happy for you.I am going to be a grandmother", said Angella.

Glimmer looked down, not knowing what to think or say.Philippe and Angella both looked at Glimmer, puzzled that she did not seem happy at all.

"Glimmer, aren't you happy?You told me you wanted to have children", said Philippe.

Glimmer looked up at her husband and said, "Of course I am happy.I guess I am just a little surprised, that's all".

"I am a little surprised too, but I am going to make sure I am a good father to our child", said Philippe, as he kissed Glimmer on the forehead.

Glimmer closed her eyes and laid her head on Philippe's shoulder.She quietly said, "Yes, I know you will be, Philippe."

Months went by, and Glimmer was still plagued with images of Romeo seducing her by the lake.She could still feel his warm gentle touch caressing her breasts, as he moved in on her.She would often stiffen up whenever Philippe tried to touch her.She was hurt that Romeo had betrayed her and left her alone after making love to her.She hated him, yet at the same time she was confused.She was confused by her feelings for him.Did she still love Romeo?Did Romeo reach into places of her heart that not even Philippe could do?

One night, Glimmer stood at her window that looked out at the surrounding gardens of Castle Bright Moon.It had been four months since she had married Prince Philippe and four months since she made love to her former lover Romeo by the lake.It was also more than likely that her child was conceived around that time.Philippe was so excited about becoming a father that Glimmer did not want to think about the other possibility.Glimmer had not seen or heard from Romeo since that night and she wondered if he really loved her, and if he did, why did he just leave her?She often cried silently at night, praying that Philippe was the father of her child.Romeo did not deserve to be a father.Glimmer did not want to know either way.She and Philippe were going to be the parents of this child.As far as Glimmer knew, Philippe was her baby's father.


	3. One More Night III

One More Night III

May 2, 2001

Greta Hundertmark

"No, don't do this to me!" cried Glimmer, just before she sat up in bed.

Glimmer looked around and realized she had been dreaming again.She was haunted every night with images of her making love to her ex-lover, Romeo.Her husband, Philippe, woke up when Glimmer screamed and he sat up and put his arm around her.Glimmer stiffened up to his touch.

"Glimmer, are you okay?You haven't slept well in days", said Philippe, as he embraced Glimmer.

"I am okay, Philippe.I guess I had another bad dream.It must be the hormones.I guess I am a little nervous about becoming a mother", said Glimmer.

"Glimmer, you have nothing to worry about.You're a natural.I can't wait until I become a father", said Philippe.

Glimmer turned away from Philippe, trying to hide her tears.She winced as she felt the baby kick inside of her.Philippe noticed she looked a little uneasy.

"Glimmer, are you okay?" asked Philippe.

"I am all right.I guess I woke up the baby too.I felt it kicking", said Glimmer.

Philippe placed his hand on Glimmer's belly and said to the unborn child, "I can't wait to see you, little one.Your daddy is going to love you so much."

Glimmer could not hold it any longer.She buried her face in her hands and started to sob.She got up off the bed, and ran out of the room.Philippe just sat on the bed, and watched her run out, with a very puzzled look on his face.

Glimmer ran into the washroom, and barely made it to the sink before she threw up.She then ran cold water from the faucet and splashed water on her face with her hands.She looked in the mirror, at her red puffy eyes and started to cry all over again.

Glimmer looked at herself and said, "How could you do it, Glimmer?How could you let Romeo do that to you and hurt Philippe?"

Philippe soon walked in.Glimmer looked over at him.He rushed over and took his trembling wife in his arms.He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Oh, Glimmer, please talk to me.What is wrong?This can't all be because of hormones.If something is bothering you, you know you can always come to me about it", said Philippe.

Glimmer wiped away her tears and said, "I am going to be okay, Philippe.I guess my condition is really making me emotional at this stage".

"You should really see the physician if this keeps up.This can't be normal", said Philippe.

Glimmer snapped, "Philippe, it is okay.I am going to be fine."

"All right, but if this keeps up, you really should think about seeing her.I am really worried", said Philippe, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Glimmer.

A few months later, Glimmer, was standing outside on the balcony when one of Bright Moon's guards approached her with a note.Glimmer thanks the guard and then waited until he was gone before she opened the letter.A chill ran through her body when she realized it was from Romeo.Her eyes began to fill with tears.She was sad, scared, and angry at the same time as she began to read his letter.

My sweet Glimmer,

How I long to be in your arms again?I am sorry I left so suddenly that night.I want to stay, but I had to go.I am sorry if I hurt you.I just wanted to let you know that I still care for you very much.I will always love you, and I will forever cherish that one night we spent together. 

Yours truly,

Romeo

Glimmer tore the letter up to shreds screaming, "Damn you, Romeo. Damn you.I never want to see your face around Bright Moon ever again".

Glimmer threw the shreds off the balcony.She watched as the little shreds of paper floated downward and sprinkled the bushes down below.She then felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, and she doubled over in pain.She cried for her husband.It was her mother, Queen Angella, who rushed to her side.Angella placed her hands on either side of Glimmer's shoulder and helped her stand up.

"Mother, my water just broke.I am having the baby", cried Glimmer.

"I know, Glimmer.We should get you to your room right away and contact the midwife", said Angella.

Glimmer hugged her mother, and started to sob, "I am so scared, Mother.I am in so much pain".

"I know, Glimmer.This is what happens when you have a baby.Believe me, it was no easier when I gave birth to you", said Angella, as she held Glimmer, trying to comfort her.

Angella had helped Glimmer into her bedroom.Soon the midwife, Ekira, and her husband, Prince Philippe, joined her.Philippe rushed to his wife's side.

"Glimmer, I came as soon I could", said Philippe, as he brushed the pink hairs that had fallen in Glimmer's face.

"Don't worry.You did not miss much", said Glimmer.

"You seem more relaxed.Has the contractions stopped for a bit?" asked Angella.

"I guess so.I don't know", said Glimmer.

Ekira placed a damp cloth on Glimmer's forehead to wipe off the sweat.Angella walked over and held one of Glimmer's hands.

"I am so scared, Mother.I have never done this before", said Glimmer.

"Well, I didn't either when you were born.Plus, your father was more scared than I was.Micah was breaking more of a sweat when I was having you", said Angella, as she smiled at Glimmer.

"Where is father?Isn't he going to be here?" asked Glimmer.

"I have contacted him, but he might not make it until tomorrow.He feels really bad.He wants so much to see his first grandchild", said Angella.

"You are so calm, Mother.You are so brave at everything.I wish I could be the queen and mother that you are.I don't think I ever could though", said Glimmer.

"Glimmer, you are going to be a great mother, and a wonderful queen someday.Just relax.Everything will be al right", said Angella.

Glimmer felt another contraction hit and she screamed, as she squeezed her mother's hand tightly.Philippe took her other hand, which she also squeezed.

"I am never doing this again.Now I know why you stopped at me", cried Glimmer.

"No, that was not the reason.With our responsibilities to this kingdom, your father and I decided it was best to have one child.Plus, I knew you would be my heir one day", said Angella.

"I am here for you, Glimmer.Just squeeze my hand tightly when you feel another one hit", said Philippe.

Glimmer closed her eyes, and tried not to concentrate on the pain.When she began to think about Romeo, the letter, and the possibility that he may be the father of her baby, she opened her eyes, and looked over at Philippe.The physical was nothing compared to the emotional pain she felt that she had betrayed her husband and could give birth to another man's child.Philippe just smiled at her and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Soon this will be over.We are finally going to be parents", said Philippe.

After a few hours, the pain got worse, and the contractions got closer.Glimmer was screaming at the top of her lungs.She squeezed Philippe's hand so hard; she thought she had broken it at first.Philippe just shook it off, and continued to hold her hand, offering her his support.The most painful contraction she had yet to feel hit, and Glimmer sat up.

"Give me some fucking drugs now!" cried Glimmer.

Angella backed off in shock.She looked at her daughter and said, "Glimmer, calm down.I am still your mother, and I can still wash your mouth out as long as you live in this castle with me".

Glimmer finally relaxed as the pain subsided and she said, "I'm sorry, Mother.I guess I wasn't thinking at the moment".

"It is okay.I called your father some pretty nasty words when I was in labor with you", said Angella, as she started to laugh.

When the contractions got closer, Ekira waited for the baby to come out.She calmly said to Glimmer, "You're doing good, Glimmer.Just keep pushing".

Glimmer was starting to get exhausted, but Ekira, Angella, and Philippe encouraged to keep pushing.Soon, Glimmer felt something happening.She gave one hard push.With in a few minutes, she heard the cries of her newborn baby.

Ekira held the baby up and announced, "It's a boy".

Glimmer collapsed onto her bed, exhausted, but she still had enough energy to hold her son, when the midwife placed him in her arms.Glimmer looked at her beautiful baby boy and started to cry.His hair was dark, but he had blue eyes like his mother.

"He looks like you", said Philippe.

Angella gently held her grandson's hand and said, "He certainly does, Glimmer.He is beautiful".

Glimmer lay there with her baby boy lying on her chest.She kissed him on the top of the head.She felt so much love for her child.She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and protect him.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Angella.

"Micah. Prince Micah.I always wanted to name my son after Father.He will be King Micah II in a few years", said Glimmer, as she smiled at her tiny son.

Little Micah calmed down as he was bundled in some warm blankets.Glimmer cuddled him in her arms.She fell in love him at first sight.She gently touched her baby's fingers as they curled around the edge of the blanket.She couldn't help but notice how perfect he was.Angella just stood proudly next to her daughter's bedside.Philippe was sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Glimmer, just admiring the new baby.

"He has your eyes, Glimmer", said Philippe, as he gently moved a part of the blanket away to get a better look at Little Micah's face.

Prince Micah yawned and buried his face into the blankets.He held out his tiny little hand as if to tell them he was tired and wanted to sleep.

"I can't get over how beautiful he is", said Glimmer, as she cradled her baby boy in her arms.

"He is quite a handsome little fellow.I bet he will break quite a few hearts when he gets older", said Angella, as she smiled at her daughter.

A few days later, after all the excitement of Bright Moon's new prince was born, Glimmer walked out to the balcony outside of her bedroom, carrying her tiny son on her shoulder.Little Micah was almost asleep.Glimmer was thankful that her son was such a good baby.He hardly cried at all except when he was hungry and needed to be changed.She was really starting to adjust to being a mother really well.She wanted to make sure her son had good life and was protected from any danger that lurked outside of Bright Moon.

Glimmer lifted Little Micah off her shoulder and held him in arms.She smiled at him, as he just stirred a little, and went back to sleep. She kissed her baby and said to him, "I love you so much.I feel I don't deserve to be your mother.Philippe loves you so much, but you could be Romeo's son.I don't know what to do.I want to be the best mother I can be and make sure you are safe".

Little Micah started to cry.Glimmer rocked him back and forth in her arms.He looked up at her.His hair was starting form little curls on top of his head.She looked at son and the image of Romeo making love to her by the lake started to play back in her mind.She cried and knelt down on the ground, holding her baby close to her.

"Philippe is your daddy, Micah.Philippe loves you so much", Glimmer sobbed, as she kissed her baby on the head.

Prince Micah started to cry.Glimmer gently bounced him a little.He soon calmed down and went back to sleep again.Glimmer sat down on the floor, and leaned up against the railing of the balcony.She cradled her baby in her arms.

Glimmer said quietly to Little Micah, "I am so sorry, Micah.I want what is best for you.As far as I know, you are Philippe's son.He loves you so much.He will be your father."

Glimmer put her head down, being careful not to wake her son, and softly cried.She really had no clue, but she had this feeling that she was holding Romeo's son in her arms.She loved her baby so much, but she hated the thought that it was possible her husband was going to raise another man's child.If Romeo did turn out to be the father of her child, she was torn between letting Philippe raise Micah as his own, or finding Romeo and letting him know that he had a son.She was so confused.She just wanted to take her baby and get away from everything.She did not want to deal with the pain that she could really hurt her beloved husband and disgrace the kingdom of Bright Moon.The rest of the night, Glimmer just sat out on the balcony, wide-awake, while Prince Micah slept soundly in her arms.


	4. One More Night IV

Princess Glimmer and her husband, Prince Philippe, were sitting on a bench in the garden that surrounded Castle Bright Moon.They both smiled as she kept an eye on their 16-month-old son, Prince Micah, as he toddled on the grass.Occasionally, Glimmer would have to go over and try to keep him from eating any flowers that he picked.Little Micah was growing up to be an adorable little boy with brown curls and his mother's blue eyes.He was the joy of his parents' eyes.Everyday, Glimmer felt a twinge of guilt when she saw the love on Philippe's eyes as he played with Little Micah.He loved the little boy.Glimmer prayed that their son was not conceived on the eve of their wedding night when she met and made love to her former lover, Romeo.Glimmer could not explain that one night when she was caught up in the past and passion that she once she shared with Romeo.She regretted making love to him especially when she had this gut feeling that Romeo was the father of Little Micah, not Philippe.It would devastate Philippe if it turned out he were raising another man's son.

Glimmer noticed that Little Micah had some a toadstool in his hand.She got up off the bench and scooped her little boy in her arms.He cried as he dropped the mushroom.Glimmer sat back down on the bench with Micah on her lap.He was upset and crying.

"I am so sorry, Mickey.I did not mean to scare you.It is just Mommy loves you so much and those mushrooms are poisonous", said Glimmer, as she held Little Micah close in her arms.

Micah calmed down.Philippe reached his hand over and wiped the tears away from his son's face.

"Don't cry, little guy.Mommy didn't mean to scare you", said Philippe, as he smiled at his little boy.

Glimmer kissed her son on the cheek, as Little Micah looked over at Philippe.

"You wanna go to Daddy?" asked Glimmer.

"I'll take him", said Philippe, as he reached his arms out as he lifted Micah out of Glimmer's arms and set him down on his lap.

"I think he needs a nap", said Glimmer, as she smiled at Little Micah.

"Glimmer, I need to meet with my father in a little bit at Castle Blackmoor for something.I promise I will be back soon to tuck in the little guy", said Philippe.

"Oh, that is fine.Micah and I will be fine", said Glimmer.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight, Sweetheart", said Philippe, as he kissed Glimmer.

Philippe looked down at Little Micah and said to him, "Well, Daddy has to go somewhere.Promise me you'll be good and not wear out Mommy too much".

Glimmer watched as Philippe kissed his little boy goodbye and then handed him back to her.Glimmer wrapped her arms around her son as she kissed him on the forehead.Philippe got up off the bench and went back inside the castle.Little Micah squirmed, as he wanted to be put down.

"Mommy will put you down, but only if you stay close and not try to put anything bad in your mouth", said Glimmer.

Little Micah squealed.

"All right, Micah, you win, but I am going to be watching you", said Glimmer, as she set her son down in front of her.

Micah used Glimmer's legs to help himself up, and then wandered over to some shrubs.He started to walk around them, but lost his footing and fell on his backside.Glimmer walked over to see if he was all right, but she noticed someone had picked him up.

"You okay, little guy", said a voice.

Glimmer looked to see who had helped her son.She felt a chill go through her whole body as she saw that the man was her former lover, Romeo.She was even more bothered that he was holding her son.

"What are you doing here?" asked Glimmer, angrily.

"Glimmer, is that a way to treat an old friend?" asked Romeo.

"Yes, when he leave me alone one the shore the night before my wedding.Now give me back my son", said Glimmer, as she glared at him.

"I was just seeing if he was all right.He fell pretty hard", said Romeo, as he handed Little Micah back to Glimmer.

"He is tough like his father", said Glimmer.

"Okay, I did not come here to cause any trouble.I just wanted to see how you were doing.It has been so long", said Romeo, as he put out his hands and backed away.

"Philippe and I are doing just fine", said Glimmer.

"I see.How old is your little boy?" asked Romeo.

Glimmer was silent for a minute.She then looked at Romeo and said, "He is 14 months old".

"Wow, he is a pretty big boy", said Romeo, as he looked at Little Micah.

"Yes he is.Philippe is a pretty big guy so he takes after his father", said Glimmer.

"He's a great kid.He has your eyes", said Romeo, as he smiled at Glimmer.

"Yeah, he is a great kid.Now please get out of here.I do not want to see you near Bright Moon again", said Glimmer.

"Glimmer, I am so sorry.I never meant to hurt you.I was confused and felt I had taken advantage of you that night.I didn't know what to do when I woke up next to you on your wedding day.I was scared", said Romeo.

"Well, you did take advantage of me and hurt me.I will never forgive you.I betrayed Philippe", said Glimmer, as she started to cry.

"He doesn't have to know.I will never tell anyone about that night.We can forget that it never happened.I mean, at least you didn't get pregnant", said Romeo.

  
Glimmer turned her body so Micah was facing away from Romeo.She glared at Romeo and said, "How dare you, Romeo.I can't forget that night anymore than you can.It forever haunts me.Now just get out of here before I have my mother's guards escort you out".

"Okay, I'll leave, but please just talk to me.I still want us to be friends", said Romeo.

"Go, Romeo, please", cried Glimmer.

Romeo put his head down and turned around slowly.Glimmer held Little Micah as she watched Romeo walk away and disappear from the grounds of Bright Moon.She looked at her little boy who was rubbing his eyes.She started to cry.She couldn't help but notice that Little Micah had Romeo's cheekbones and nose.She wanted to know for sure who her son's father was, but she was not sure what to do about it.She had to tell someone, but she was scared that the word would leak out into Bright Moon, embarrassing the Queen and hurting her husband.

Months went by, and Glimmer never heard from Romeo.She hoped he was out of her life forever.She saw how happy Philippe was playing with their son.She was also expecting her second child; this one was most definitely Philippe's.She and Philippe hoped that they would have a little girl, but either way, they didn't care as long as the baby was healthy.They were happy that Little Micah would have a little brother or sister to play with.

Shortly after Little Micah turned two years old, Glimmer gave birth to a baby girl.She was named Princess Isabella after her grandmother, Queen Angella's mother.Philippe and Glimmer both decided to call her Belle for short.She had Philippe's light brown hair and green eyes.Glimmer smiled as she watched Philippe hold his little girl and smile at her.Prince Micah was sitting up beside Glimmer in her bed.

"She looks like you", said Glimmer, she sat up in her bed.

"I guess she does a little bit.Sometimes I wonder if Micah is my son because he looks nothing like me", said Philippe, as he laughed.

Glimmer snapped and cried, "Of course he is your son, Philippe.How can you say that?"  
Philippe was shocked by Glimmer's anger and said, "Glimmer, I was kidding.Of course Micah is my son. Why else wouldn't he be?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I am just a little exhausted", said Glimmer, as she put her arm around Micah and kissed him on the forehead.

Philippe looked over at Micah and said to him, "What do you think of your new baby sister?"

Philippe handed Isabella over to Glimmer, who held her in her arms so Little Micah could get a better look.Micah smiled as he looked at his baby sister.Belle opened her eyes and looked up at big brother.

"Say hi to your big brother, Belle", said Glimmer.

Belle just yawned and went to sleep in mother's arms.Micah looked at her for a few minutes then lay down next to Glimmer, almost as if he was bored already and wanted to sleep.

"Well, I'll take Little Belle if you and Micah want to take a nap", said Philippe, as he lifted Belle out of Glimmer's arms and cradled her in his arms.

Glimmer wrapped her arms around Micah, kissed him on the forehead, and said, "Yeah, I guess we could use the rest.It looks like our little guy is all tired out".

"Well, I'll watch the baby while you two sleep", said Philippe, as he leaned over and kissed Glimmer before he walked out, carrying Princess Belle in his arms.

Glimmer looked over at her son sleeping next to her and said to him, "She is tiny so she'll be demanding, but I love you both so very much.I am sure she'll love having you for a big brother".

For the next few months, Glimmer had her hands full as she took care of her son and baby daughter.Little Micah loved his little sister.Glimmer would sit beside her son as he held Little Belle in his arms.Belle would look right up at Micah and fall asleep in his arms.Micah seemed to have a way with that she would calm down when she got fussy.One night when Glimmer was rocking Belle to sleep, she noticed how much she resembled Philippe.She was most definitely his daughter.When she remembered the joke Philippe had made about Micah not being his son because he did not look like him, Glimmer started to cry.She knew she had to do something.The suspense was killing her.

The next day, Glimmer approached her mother, Queen Angella, in her bedroom.Glimmer had baby Belle asleep in her arms.

"Mother, could you do me a favor?" asked Glimmer.

Angella walked over to Glimmer and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"I promised Little Micah I would take him for a walk in the Whispering Woods, but I forgot Philippe is out doing some business today, and I have no one to watch Belle", said Glimmer.

"If you're asking me to watch Belle, I would be happy too.I have waiting for a chance to spend time with my new little granddaughter", said Angella, as she looked at Belle and smiled.

"Thank you, Mother", said Glimmer.

Glimmer handed Little Belle over to her mother.Angella cradled the little girl in her arms.

"Oh, wow, I remember when you were so small.They will grow up so fast before you know it.Little Micah is getting so big", said Angella.

"I know, Micah is not so little anymore", said Glimmer.

"Well, go have fun with Little Micah.I will take good care of little Belle for you", said Angella, as she smiled at Belle.

Glimmer took Micah into the Whispering Woods that day.He looked around in amazement, as he had never been in there before.He seemed to enjoy being around nature.Glimmer figured it got boring for the little prince to be cooped up all day in Castle Bright Moon.It had been a few years since the Horde had been driven off of most of Etheria.A few of the rebels had liked the Whispering Woods so much, they decided to stay and make their home there.Glimmer smiled and was excited when she saw her old friend, Madam Razz.The short good witch was still living in her small shack in Whispering Woods along with her friend, Broom.Madam Razz walked over and embraced Glimmer.

"Oh, Madam Razz, it has been so long since I have seen you", said Glimmer.

"Oh, deary my, it has been", said Madam Razz.

Little Micah was unsure of what to make of Madam Razz.He stayed behind Glimmer's leg.

Madam Razz looked at the little boy and said, "Oh, wow, I see you brought one of the youngsters".

"This is my son, Micah", said Glimmer, as she tried to coach Micah from behind her leg.

"Oh, yes, I do remember you.You were just a tiny baby when I last saw you", said Madam Razz to Little Micah.

"It's okay, Mickey.This is Madam Razz.She is a friend of mine", said Glimmer, as she reached down and picked up Micah.

"Hey there, sweetie.I am not going to hurt you.Your mother and I have been friends ever since the day she was born", said Madam Razz, as she laid a hand on Micah's shoulder.

Micah started to feel a little more comfortable and smiled at Madam Razz.

Glimmer looked at Micah and said, "He is shy around strangers, but once he gets to know you, he'll be talkative and try to get you to play".

"He is sure an adorable little boy.He looks a lot like you", said Madam Razz, as she smiled at the little toddler.

"It is almost time for his nap.You mind if he sleeps somewhere, and I talk to you for a moment", said Glimmer.

"Oh, no problem.You can lay him down in my bed", said Madam Razz.

Glimmer walked into Madam Razz's little house and lay Micah down on her bed.Micah felt a little uncomfortable being in a strange area, but after Glimmer stayed with him for a few minutes, he fell right asleep.She kissed him on the forehead and covered him up with a sheet.She then went outside and met with Madam Razz and Broom.Madam Razz saw the look of concern on Glimmer's face when they all sat on log benches around the campfire.

"Is everything all right, deary?How are things with Prince Philippe and the children?" asked Madam Razz, as she reached over and took Glimmer by the hand.

"Nothing could be better.Philippe is a wonderful husband, and we have two beautiful children.Isabella is getting so big", said Glimmer.

"Wow, I have not seen the baby yet.I really do want to see her", said Madam Razz.

"You are welcome anytime.I would really like you to see her.She is such a joy to have around as with my little boy", said Glimmer.

"That is good to hear, but I do sense something is bothering you.I get the reason there is another reason you came to see me", said Madam Razz.

"Yes, there is.I don't know how to say this, but there is a chance that Philippe might not be Micah's father", said Glimmer, as tears starting to form in her eyes.

Both Madam Razz and Broom looked at each other and then at Glimmer."What?" they both exclaimed.

"I know you find this surprising, but it is true.I have this feeling that Micah is not Philippe's son", said Glimmer, as she broke into sobs.

Madam Razz stood up and walked over to Glimmer.She put her arm around her shoulder and said to her, "There, there, deary.It is okay.I am here for you.If Philippe is not Micah's father, then who is?"

"My ex-lover, Romeo.He came to me the night before my wedding.He professed his love for me.I told him I was marrying Philippe, but he would not let it go.I felt sorry for him.Soon I was comforting him, then we kissed, and then….", Glimmer could not finish as she choked on a sob.

"Oh, deary my, that is too much for you to be going through.This is bad.What are you going to do?" asked Madam Razz.

"Little Micah was born just nine moons after that night, so it was very likely he was conceived around that time.I could not keep this inside any longer.I just have to find out.It would really hurt Philippe, but I need to know who my son's father really is", said Glimmer.

"Do you really want to know?What if Romeo is your son's father?Will you tell Philippe and try to contact Romeo and let him know that he has a son?" asked Madam Razz.

"I don't know, Madam.I don't know what I am going to do.I feel so incredibly guilty that Philippe is raising another man's son.He loves Micah so much and it would devastate him that he might not be his father", said Glimmer.

"It would hurt him, but as far as I can tell, Philippe is Micah's father, whether biologically or not.He raised that little boy since birth.It would devastate him, but nothing can replace that love he has for the boy.He will be his father no matter what.If Romeo is his father, then he was a right to know too, and if he wants to be a part of his son's life, then there is no stopping him.I know this has been eating away at you for over two years, and I will help you find out who your son's real father is", said Madam Razz.

"I am so scared, Madam Razz.Philippe will be very angry.I would lose him and quite possibly my daughter.I am so scared he would leave Bright Moon, abandoning Micah, and taking our little girl with him.This secret will destroy my family.I want to know the truth, but I am afraid I cannot tell anyone, not even my mother.This secret could blow Bright Moon right out of the water", said Glimmer.

"We will find out.It is an old test in my spell book, but I could read up on it tonight and perform the test tomorrow.What I need a blood sample from Micah, which could be no problem, and one from Philippe.That might be a little harder", said Madam Razz.

"How can I do that?" asked Glimmer.

"We need to draw some blood from both of them", said Madam Razz.

"Stick a needle in my little boy.He is going to freak", cried Glimmer.

"Glimmer, if you want to do this, we have to.I know he is not going to like it, and believe me, I don't want to have your son have a needle stuck in him either", said Madam Razz.

"Okay, we have to do what we need to do.Micah is sleeping right now, but we can do it now.I will hold him and comfort him.I just know he is going to cry", said Glimmer.

"I know it is going to be uncomfortable for him, but I know once we are finished, he will not remember a thing.The harder part is getting it from your husband without him knowing", said Madam Razz.

Glimmer and Madam Razz walked into Madam Razz's little hut and over to her bed where the little prince was sleeping soundly.Glimmer sat down on the bed and gently laid a hand on Micah's shoulder, trying to wake him.Micah whined as he woke up.He was tired and wanted to go back to sleep, but Glimmer lifted him up and held him on her lap.

"Mommy", whined Micah, as he rubbed his eyes and buried his face into her chest.

"Micah, we have to do something that is very important.It is going to hurt, but I want you to be good for Mommy.I need you to be a big brave boy", said Glimmer, as she held him tight.

Madam Razz has the needle in her hand.She took cotton and wiped some rubbing alcohol on Micah's arm.Micah tried to pull away, but Glimmer held onto him tightly.Madam Razz then looked at the needle.She did not want to do it.

"Oh, Micah, please forgive me, deary", said Madam Razz, as she stuck the needle in the little boy's arm.

Micah screamed in pain, as Glimmer held onto him tight.Madam Razz then removed the needle when she had extracted enough blood.Micah was crying, as he clung onto Glimmer.

"Oh, Micah, I am so sorry.I know it hurt, but in a few minutes you'll be fine.I just have to do this for your own good", said Glimmer, as she tried to comfort her frightened child.

"I hope he is not mad at me", said Madam Razz.

"Oh, he'll forget about it tomorrow.I'll just stay here for a few more minutes until he calms down and then we can head to Bright Moon", said Glimmer.

Micah started to calm down.He lifted his head, rubbed his eyes, and then laid his head on Glimmer's chest.He wanted to go back to sleep.

"Would your mother mind me coming to stay for a night?" asked Madam Razz.

"Madam Razz, you know you are always welcome at Bright Moon, and my mother would enjoy your company.Plus, you have to come see my little girl.She is just so precious.She'll be three months in a week", said Glimmer.

"Princess Isabella.That is such a lovely name.I bet your grandmother is so proud", said Madam Razz, as she smiled.

"Oh, Philippe just adores her.Sometimes it seems he is more involved with taking care of her than Micah.It is like somehow he knows that maybe Micah is not his son", said Glimmer as she looked down.

"Oh, Glimmer, I am sure that is not the case.As far as I can tell, he loves Micah very much.He adores the little boy.It is hard not to", said Madam Razz, as she looked at Micah, who was falling asleep in Glimmer's arms.

"Well, it is getting late, and I need to get this little guy to bed.We should get going and find a way to get a sample of Philippe's blood", said Glimmer, she stood up, lifting Micah up so his head was resting on her shoulder.

Later that night, Queen Angella greeted Glimmer, Micah, Madam Razz, and Broom when they entered the gate into Castle Bright Moon.Glimmer was holding a sleeping Prince Micah in her arms.

Angella walked over to Glimmer and said, "Glimmer, you were gone for quite a while.We were worried".

"I am sorry, Mother.I am so thankful you could watch Belle though", said Glimmer.

"It is all right, Glimmer.Little Belle is sleeping.She is such a good little baby.She gave me hardly any trouble at all", said Angella, as she looked at the sleeping boy in Glimmer's arms.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to see her.I can't wait to see your daughter, Glimmer", said Madam Razz.

"Looks like somebody else needs to be put to bed", said Angella.

"Yeah, he is all tired out.I think he missed his nap today", said Glimmer, as she kissed her son on the forehead.

"I'll take him upstairs if you like", said Angella, as she lifted the boy out of Glimmer's arms and into her own.She then turned to Madam Razz and Broom and said, "You can make yourselves at home, Madam Razz and Broom.We have several spare bedrooms".

"Oh, thank you, Queen Angella, are you sure you don't mind?" asked Madam Razz.

"No, not at all.You are always welcome in Bright Moon", said Angella.

"Thank you so much, your majesty.I have missed Bright Moon so much.I also want to finally meet the new little princess", said Madam Razz.

"Oh, she is so precious.She is sleeping right now, but she'll wake up early tomorrow morning all happy and smiley", said Angella, as she cuddled with Little Micah.

"Well, we should all get some sleep.I want to get some before Little Belle wakes up wanting to be fed", said Glimmer.

"Yeah, Madam Razz and Broom, you can take any of the rooms downstairs.I am going to tuck this little guy in.He looks like he has had a long day", said Angella, as she turned and started up the stairs with Little Micah in her arms.

"Goodnight, Madam Razz, I'll see you in the morning", said Glimmer, as she followed her mother up the stairs.

The next morning Glimmer woke up at the time she normally did to the cries of her baby daughter.She climbed out of bed, walked down the hall, and into the nursery.She walked over to the cradle and gently lifted Little Isabella out of the crib.Belle continued to cry until Glimmer sat down in the rocking chair with her in her arms, and started to nurse her.Belle calmed down as she started to nurse.

Glimmer smiled at her little girl and said to her, "You don't know how much I love both you and brother.All I want to do is make sure you two are safe.All my life I never understood why my mother was so overprotective of me, but now, as a mother myself, I know".

Belle finished nursing and soon fell asleep.Glimmer cradled her in her arms and then stood up.She walked over to the cradle where she placed her in.A knock at the door startled Glimmer.She turned around and saw Philippe standing in the doorway.

"Philippe, you're home early", exclaimed Glimmer.

Philippe walked over and he and Glimmer embraced.He looked into her eyes and said to her, "You know I can not stay away from my beautiful wife and my two wonderful children".

Glimmer held onto Philippe tight and said, "Oh, Philippe, I missed you so much".

"I missed you too", said Philippe.He then turned and looked down at little Belle sleeping in her cradle."How is my little girl doing?" he asked.

"Oh, she is doing well.She is so sweet.She is such a good baby", said Glimmer.

"I know.Micah would take forever to fall asleep.I love him just as much, but I didn't get as much sleep when he was a little baby", said Philippe.

"He is much better now.He is still asleep as far as I know.I just woke up when I heard Belle crying", said Glimmer, as she looked down at her baby girl.

"Micah is such a great kid.I don't know what I would without him.I feel so lucky to have such two wonderful children", said Philippe.

Glimmer walked her fingers up Philippe's chest and smiled up at him."Well, I got some of Bright Moon's finest wine.I want us to have a wonderful romantic night together.Mother said she'd watch the children".

"Oh, you know I am all for that.Are you sure your mother does not mind?" asked Philippe, as he wrapped his arms around Glimmer's waist.

"She loves Micah and Belle.She wants to spend some time with them", said Glimmer.

"Well, I guess that leaves just you and me tonight.I am looking forward to spending just some quality time with you alone", said Philippe, as he and Glimmer kissed.

That night after dinner, Glimmer led Philippe to their bedroom.They both sat down on the bed and started kissing.Philippe started to undress Glimmer, as he kissed the bare skin that was revealed when he started to pull away her top.Glimmer then pulled back.Philippe jumped back, thinking her had done something wrong.

"What?Are you okay, Glimmer?" asked Philippe.

"Philippe, I am fine.I just forgot to get the champagne that is all.Hang on second, and I will be right back", said Glimmer, as she pulled her top up and got up off the bed.

A few minutes later, Glimmer returned with a bottle of champagne and two goblets.She put them on the table next to the bed, and with her body between Philippe and the table, she placed a pill in one glass.She poured in the champagne and waited a few seconds.She picked it up and handed it to Philippe.Then she poured herself a glass as well.While Philippe took small gentle sips of the drink, Glimmer nearly finished her glass in one swallow.

"Whoa, slow down, Glimmer.I have never seen you drink so fast", said Philippe.

Glimmer felt her hands shaking as she took another drink and finished it.Philippe looked at her with concern as she almost knocked the glass on the floor setting it down on the table next to the bed.

"Glimmer, are you okay?" asked Philippe.

"I guess I am a little nervous.It is just that we haven't been together like this since before Isabella was born", said Glimmer.

"You'll be fine, Glimmer.The children are in good hands.Your mother would never let anything to happen to them.You just need to relax and concentrate on spending this night together", said Philippe, as he embraced Glimmer.

"I know.I guess I am just being a little silly", said Glimmer.

"Oh, no, it is just being a normal parent concerned for their children, but I trust your mother like no other", said Philippe, as he started to kiss the nape of Glimmer's neck.

Glimmer relaxed as she let Philippe move his hands up from around her waist and gently slide them upward, caressing her sides and then her breasts.She lay down on the bed, and Philippe lay over her, undressing her.She undressed him as well.Philippe kissed her belly, then upwards between her breasts, her neck, and then his lips touched her lips.Glimmer got caught up in the moment, forgetting about what she was going to do.She moaned with pleasure as Philippe entered her.All her fears seemed to just go away as she made love to her husband.Just as Philippe was about to release his energy into her, he collapsed.Glimmer screamed, but soon realized the drug had taken effect a little to quick and he was asleep.She slid out from under him, climbed out of the bed, got dressed, and then ran out of the bedroom.

Madam Razz was busy reading one of her spell books, when the door flying open startled her.Broom dove under the bed, but they both relaxed when they realized it was Glimmer.

"Madam Razz, I thought that pill took at least a couple of hours to take effect", cried Glimmer.

"Why?Is it working?" asked Madam Razz.

"He is out like a light", replied Glimmer.

"Well, that is good.We can do the test sooner than expected", said Madam Razz.

"I thought I had a couple of hours left.Philippe sort of fell asleep right in the middle of something", said Glimmer.

"Oh, really, I guess I misread that part.Well, we need to get to work and get a blood sample from him before he wakes up", said Madam Razz, as she held up a syringe.

Glimmer walked out of the room, with Madam Razz following her.She led them upstairs, down the hall, and into the Glimmer and Philippe's bedroom where Philippe was passed out on his stomach on the bed.

"Is he going to be all right, Madam Razz?" asked Glimmer.

"Oh, he'll be all right.That pill should last about a couple hours", said Madam Razz.

Madam Razz walked over to the bed and pulled back the sleeve of Philippe's shirt.She stuck the needle into his arm and started to draw his blood, filling the syringe.She got a little nervous when Philippe stirred a little bit, but he did not wake up.Madam Razz pulled out the needle, and looked at the blood sample in her hand.

"Now I must go back to my room and compare Philippe's and Micah's blood samples and find out if they match", said Madam Razz.

"Oh, Madam Razz, I am so scared", said Glimmer.

"I will go do the test.It will take some time.What I need you to do it stay with your husband", said Madam Razz, as she laid a hand on Glimmer's shoulder.

"I am not going to be able to sleep with that on my mind.This is really eating me up inside", said Glimmer, as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I understand, Glimmer, but stay with Philippe so he doesn't think anything is up.This test could take all night.Stay with your husband", said Madam Razz.

"Oh, Madam Razz, I hope Little Micah is his son.This would devastate him.He loves that little boy", said Glimmer.

"You'll know tomorrow morning, Glimmer.Now please get some rest", said Madam Razz.

"All right, Madam Razz, but I might not get much sleep.I know I must stay with Philippe", said Glimmer, as she looked down at her sleeping husband and started to cry.

The next morning, her husband waking up awakened Glimmer.She opened her eyes and saw Philippe sit up and put his head in his hands.She sat and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked Glimmer.

"I feel so tired.What happened last night?All I remember was that we were making love and then after that, I can't remember a thing", said Philippe.

"Well, you were great last night, Philippe", said Glimmer, as she kissed him on the forehead.

"That's good to know.I wish I had remembered it.I guess I have a little too much of the champagne", said Philippe, as he kissed Glimmer and climbed out of bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Glimmer.

"I am going to get cleaned up, dressed, and then get something to eat.Maybe I'll feel better after I move around a little", said Philippe.

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs in a little bit", said Glimmer.

Philippe walked out of the room.She listened until she heard the door to the washroom close.Glimmer then climbed out of bed, ran out of the room, down the hall, and then down the stairs.She burst into the room where Madam Razz and Broom were staying scaring them again.She froze when she saw that Madam Razz had a sad look on her face.She sat down in the chair, just knowing that her worst fears had come true.

Madam Razz started to cry as she looked at Glimmer and said, "I am so sorry, Glimmer".

"No, what have I done?How could I have been so stupid?" cried Glimmer.

"I did the test like five times.I did not want it to be true.I am so sorry, Glimmer", said Madam Razz.

"What am I going to do?Philippe loves that little boy", sobbed Glimmer, as she looked away from Madam Razz and stared at the wall.

"It is up to you, Glimmer.I will not say a word.But Romeo does need to know that he has a son.Prince Micah has a right to know who his father is", said Madam Razz.

"No, Madam Razz, you must not tell anyone.Philippe must never know the truth.He is my little boy's father and that is how it is going to stay", said Glimmer.

"You know what I think is right, but it is your choice.I will not tell anyone.You have to make the choice of what is best for your family", said Madam Razz.

Glimmer stared at the wall, her eyes filling up with tears.She thought of her little boy, and how much Philippe loved him.It just killed her to know that he loved Prince Micah, not knowing that he was another man's son.  
"Oh, Philippe, I am so sorry", sobbed Glimmer, as she buried her head in her hands.


	5. One More Night V

One More Night V  
August 14, 2001   
Princess Glimmer walked through the town of Thaymor getting some supplies for her parent's annual royal ball tomorrow night. Queen Angella had her hands pretty full getting the castle ready for the party as did King Micah making sure he had enough security that night. Glimmer volunteered to pick up some food and spirits for the party. She managed to talk her 16-year-old son, Prince Micah, or Mickey as he was called, to escort her and help her carry some stuff. Mickey tried to argue saying he had some things to do around the castle, but Glimmer was smarter than that and knew that he was trying to get out doing work. Finally, Mickey agreed to escort his mother to the market.  
Glimmer walked over to the vegetable stands and picked out some fresh vegetables, while Mickey slowly walked away and looked around the town. Glimmer glanced over at him, a little irritated that he was not helping her pick out anything. Mickey looked so confident for a boy his age. He had grown up to be a handsome young man with his clean-shaven look and a mop of brown curls on top of his head. He had his mother's blue eyes that really caught the attention of the female population in the kingdom of Bright Moon.  
"Hey, Mickey!" cried a voice.  
Glimmer turned around from the vegetable stand and saw a group of teenage girls standing over by some empty crates. She saw Mickey just blush and walk over to the girls. She rolled her eyes back and said to herself, "Oh, Mickey, you are going to get it when we get back".  
Mickey walked over to the girls and extended his hand to shake all of theirs. "How's it going, Ladies?" he asked in his most charming voice.  
"Oh, Mickey, will you dance with me at the ball tomorrow?" asked one of the girls.  
"Well, I would love to dance with all of you ladies, but the night is only so long. I promise I will do my best to make sure you all get to share a dance with me", said Mickey, with a smile on his face.  
"So, you don't have a girlfriend yet?" asked another girl.  
"Oh, no, with all you beautiful women how can a prince possibly make a choice", said Mickey.  
The girls all laughed as they flirted with the young prince. They all tried their best to get the attention of the handsome heir to the Bright Moon throne.  
"Prince Micah! Get your royal behind over here now!" cried Glimmer from behind.  
Mickey frowned, turned to his mother and said, "Yes, Mother, I will be right there".  
"See you at the royal ball, Mickey", said one of the girls.  
"I sure will, Ladies. Take care of yourselves", said Mickey, as he smiled and nodded his head at the girls and then turned to walk over to his mother.  
Glimmer stood, her hands full of supplies, looking very angry. Mickey stood a few feet from her, his head down, expecting his mother to yell at him.  
"Mickey, we have got work to do before the dance. Now help me carry some stuff back to the cart", said Glimmer.  
"Okay, Mother, I am sorry", said Mickey, as he took a few bags of supplies out of Glimmer's arms.  
Glimmer and Mickey loaded the supplies into the cart. Mickey started to get back into the cart and grabbed the reigns on one of the two horses that were pulling it.  
"Um, Mickey, where do you think you is going? We still have more stuff to pick up", said Glimmer.  
"Mother, you told me we would not be here all day", cried Mickey.  
"Well, if you would help me instead of picking up girls, we would be done a whole faster", said Glimmer.  
"All right!" snapped Mickey, as he jumped down from the cart.  
Glimmer and Mickey walked into the fruit market where there were huge carts filled with several different types of fruits. Glimmer and Micah split up in the market as they gathered different types of fruits. Glimmer occasionally would stop what she was doing and look over to see if Mickey was picking out fruit and not goofing off.  
Glimmer walked over to the orange bin and was carefully checking out the oranges to see which ones looked good and not all bruised up from shipment. She was started by a voice. "Hello, Glimmer", said the voice.  
Glimmer turned around and saw her former lover, Romeo. She felt chills go through her spine as she remembered that night years ago where he seduced her by the lake near Castle Bright Moon. She did not know what to say. She made love to him the night before she married her husband, Prince Philippe. It was a night she had hoped to forget, but it was that night that her son, Prince Micah, was conceived. For years she kept the secret. Only her and Madam Razz knew the truth. As far as everyone else knew, Mickey was the son of Prince Philippe.  
Glimmer was silent. Romeo looked at her and said, "What is the matter, Princess? You don't look good".  
"I am all right. I just have a lot of things on my mind", said Glimmer.  
"Well, it has been so long since I have seen you. How are things going?" asked Romeo.  
"They are going good", said Glimmer.  
"How are your children and Philippe?" asked Romeo.  
"Philippe is doing great and my children are growing up so fast", said Glimmer.  
"Wow, I remember your little boy when he was like a year old. How old is he now?" asked Romeo.  
"Micah is 16 and Isabella is 14", said Glimmer, as she turned around and started picking out fruit again.  
"Well, it was good seeing you, Princess Glimmer. I really would like to see you again. We could hang out and talk as friends", said Romeo.  
Glimmer did not turn around. She just kept picking out fruit, hoping that Romeo would just go away. She was startled when Romeo grabbed her arm and made her face him.  
"Listen, Glimmer, ever since that night, you have been cold to me. I am sorry that ever happened. I would never hurt you. I just want to forget what happened and move on", said Romeo, sounding really angry.  
Glimmer grabbed Romeo's arm and tried to pull him off her. She cried, "Let me, Romeo. Just go away. I never want to see you again".  
"That was just one more night. We were together for two years before we went our separate ways. It was a mistake, and I feel awful", said Romeo.  
"Let me go!" cried Glimmer.  
Romeo let go when Mickey rushed over after hearing his mother's screams. Mickey pushed Romeo and faced him, standing between him and his mother.  
"What the **** do you think you're doing? Leave my mother alone", said cried Mickey.  
"Prince Micah, I would have never guessed. You're grown up", said Romeo.  
"Yeah, and who are you?" asked Mickey, sounding angry.  
"Romeo, your mother and I have known each other for years", said Romeo.  
Glimmer stood behind Mickey, not knowing what to say.  
"Well, I can see she is so happy seeing you. Now I suggest you go away and leave her alone", said Mickey, as he pointed a finger at Romeo.  
Romeo just put his head down and turned around, walking away from Glimmer and Mickey. Mickey turned around and saw that his mother was crying. He put his arm around Glimmer's shoulder.  
"Mother, are you okay? What did that guy do to you?" asked Mickey.  
"I am fine, Mickey", said Glimmer, as she wiped away her tears.  
"What is going on? If that jerk hurt you then I'll see to it he gets what he deserves", said Mickey.  
"No, Mickey, stay out of this. I can take care of myself. Just help me get the rest of the supplies so we can head back to Bright Moon", said Glimmer.  
"Sounds like a good idea. Remember, Mother, if that guy ever does hurt you, I will make sure he gets punished. I love you, Mother, and I do not want to ever see you get hurt", said Mickey, as he hugged Glimmer.  
"I love you too, Mickey, but I am all right", said Glimmer, as she smiled up at her son who was already a head taller than her.   
Later that day, Glimmer and Mickey arrived at Castle Bright Moon with the supplies for the party. Glimmer's parents, Queen Angella and King Micah were more than grateful that Glimmer helped them out. Glimmer met her husband, Philippe at the gate. She got out of the cart and walked over to Philippe. She gave him a hug while Mickey walked past them and into the throne room where he saw his grandparents.  
King Micah took his hand and messed up Prince Micah's hair that was already unruly.   
"I see you finally let your mother drag you out of the castle and give her a hand", said King Micah.  
"I help Mother all the time, Grandfather. Everybody thinks I am lazy", said Mickey.  
Angella walked over and gave her grandson a hug. She said to him, "I don't think you're lazy, Mickey. You just like to have fun more than work".  
"Right, Grandmother", said Mickey, as he smiled and then started up the staircase to where the bedrooms were.  
Glimmer and Philippe walked in and approached Angella and King Micah. Angella gave her daughter a hug and said to her, "Thank you so much, Daughter. You have helped me a lot. I was starting to panic that I was not going to be prepared for this party tomorrow night".  
"Isabella and I went around and put up the decorations. I think she is in bed already. She was pretty worn out by the time we were done", said Micah, as he smiled at his only child.  
"I hope you didn't wear her out too much, Father. I want her to have some fun at this party tomorrow", said Glimmer.  
"Don't worry, Glimmer. She'll be all recharged and ready to party tomorrow morning", said Micah.  
"Well, your father and I need to get some sleep. I want to get up early tomorrow and finish up preparing for this party", said Angella.  
"Yeah, we shall see you two tomorrow morning", said Micah, as he hugged and kissed Glimmer goodnight.  
"Goodnight, Father. Goodnight, Mother", said Glimmer, as she then hugged and kissed her mother goodnight as well.  
"Goodnight, Philippe", said Angella.  
"Goodnight, your highnesses. I shall see you two tomorrow morning", said Philippe, as he nodded at his mother and father-in-law.  
Angella and Micah walked up the stairs. Philippe looked at Glimmer and embraced her.  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I am getting tired. Are you coming with me?" asked Philippe.  
"I'll see you in a bit, but I have some stuff I need to finish up here before I go", said Glimmer.  
"Okay, sweetheart, don't keep me waiting", said Philippe, as he leaned over and kissed Glimmer on the lips.  
"Goodnight, Philippe, I'll be up shortly", said Glimmer, as she watched her husband walk up the stairs and disappear down the hallway.  
Glimmer turned around and faced the empty throne room. A few of the guards were standing outside the door. She yawned as she was tired and wanted to go to bed, but she had to check out something first. She looked around and then headed toward the gate to leave the castle.   
The moons were nearly full, as Glimmer walked outside through the gardens that surrounded Castle Bright Moon. At first she was startled by the cries of an owl, but then she got used to it. She walked over to a statue of a winged angel playing a harp that was in the shape of a moon. Glimmer's grandmother, the late Queen Isabella loved collecting various statues from around Etheria to decorate her garden with. She took great pride in making sure her gardens were kept up and looking beautiful. Glimmer's mother, Angella, would have done the same, but ever since the Horde had taken over, she could not keep up with making sure the gardens were kept up with. Vines and tall grass had pretty much almost buried the statue. She was sure there were other statues located all around the garden, but they were well hidden by the overgrowth of vegetation.  
"Oh, I hope it is still here", Glimmer said to herself quietly, as she kneeled down and brushed away the weeds from the base of the statue.  
Glimmer found a handle and pulled out a drawer that was built right into the statue. She took out a book and then walked over to a bench with it and opened it up. It was her diary she had kept when she was first married to Philippe. She wrote all about her one night with Romeo and her fears that he fathered her son, Mickey, and not her husband. Folded in between the pages, Glimmer pulled out the sheets that had the test results Madam Razz had done years ago. The tests proved that Mickey was Romeo's son and not Philippe's. Glimmer had almost destroyed the diary and the test results, but she decided to make sure it was well hidden instead. She had wanted to tell Mickey one day out of guilt, but she risked destroying her family.  
Glimmer held the book close to her chest and looked up at the three Etherian moons. She tried to hold back the tears as she said to herself, "Oh, Mickey, my precious boy, this just kills me to lie to you. I love you so much".   
Glimmer then looked down at the book. She started to have flashbacks of when her son was born. She remembered how excited Philippe was when he held the boy in his arms for the first time. Philippe loved both of his children dearly. It would devastate him if he found out he was raising another man's son. For years, Isabella was a daddy's girl and was really close to Philippe, and Mickey was always his mother's son, but they each shared close bonds with the other parent as well. Glimmer and Mickey were always really close and confided in one another. Mickey was protective of his mother as he was at the market when he thought Romeo was harassing Glimmer. If the truth got out, Mickey could end up hating his mother for lying. The truth could really destroy Mickey.  
Glimmer then folded the papers and placed them back in the book. A rustle in the bushes startled her. She held the book tight in her arms and stood up suddenly.  
"Who's there?" asked Glimmer, starting to panic.  
Glimmer stayed still for a few seconds and listened. She heard nothing except for the crickets and the occasional cries of the owls. She breathed a sigh of relief as she just figured it was a raccoon or some other animal in the bushes. She walked back over to the statue, knelt down, and pulled out the drawer again. She placed the book back in the drawer and carefully shut it. She then stood up, looked around to see if anybody was around, and then headed back to the castle to retire for the night.  
Glimmer was well inside the castle. She had no idea that she was being watched by two harpies that had been hiding in the bushes. The two half women/half bird creatures then came out of hiding when they saw that Glimmer was gone and then used their wings to move over the statue.  
One of the harpies looked at the other and said, "Wonder what Bright Moon's precious princess is doing out here so late?"  
"I don't know, but she was pretty scared when she thought she heard us. She's hiding something", said the other harpy, who was a tad shorter than the other one.  
The taller harpy knelt down and pulled out the drawer. She took the book and showed it to the other harpy.  
"I bet we can find out something here", said the taller harpy.  
"How? It looks like a diary of some sort. We can't read", said the short harpy.  
"No, but Hunga can, and if Glimmer is hiding something from her family, than she would find this most useful in getting even with Queen Angella and King Micah", said the taller harpy.  
"Then let's get out of here before the Queen's guards see us. We need to get this to Hunga", said the short harpy.  
The two harpies took off into the night, heading back to their home, a place called Talon Mountain. For years, the harpies of Talon Mountain and the kingdom of Bright Moon remained enemies. Ever since Angella's mother, the late Queen Isabella, had banished the harpies from Whispering Woods and Bright Moon, they vowed revenge. Hunga tried to get revenge on Isabella once by kidnapping Angella when she was about to give birth. Hunga knew that any offspring of Angella had the potential of being very powerful. Her plan was to take the child and raise it to strike out at Castle Bright Moon one day. Her plans were ruined when Isabella and Angella's husband, King Micah, rescued Angella and took her back to Bright Moon. Isabella and Hunga fought as Micah took his wife home. Isabella had defeated Hunga, but not before Hunga injected her with a poison that later made her fall very ill. Angella was brought back to Bright Moon just in time to give birth to her daughter, Princess Glimmer. Isabella was fine when she returned from her fight with Hunga, but long-term effects from the poison took its toll. She lived just a few months after Glimmer was born. The death of the queen mother was not enough to satisfy Hunga as she vowed to destroy Angella and her family.   
Hunga was sitting on her throne in her castle built inside Talon Mountain. She was dozing off when the two harpies flying in awakened her. Hunga sat up quickly, looking very angry that these two harpies destroyed her rest.  
"My queen, we bring you something from the gardens of Bright Moon", said the tall harpy.  
"You fools, haven't I told you to stay away from Bright Moon? What if one of their guards were to see you?" asked Hunga.  
"We were not seen by anybody, but I have something that might interest you", said the short harpy.  
"Well, what is it? It had better be good if you think you can barge in here and disturb my rest", cried Hunga.  
The two harpies looked at each other and then the tall one flew up to Hunga and handed her the book. Hunga looked at it, flipped through the pages, and then looked up at the tall harpy.  
"Well, it's a book, but what is it?" asked Hunga.  
"It looks to be a diary. We can't read it, but we saw Princess Glimmer hide it in one of the statues in the garden. It is obvious she is hiding something from her family", said the tall harpy.  
"Well, if Angella's little brat has a secret, then this would have something. Be gone, you two. I shall check this out myself", said Hunga, as she gestured toward the entrance.  
"Yes, my queen", said the tall harpy.  
Hunga watched as the two harpies exited the throne room. She then opened the diary and began to read the first page. She found it boring reading about the everyday life of a princess so she flipped through them. She then came to the page where Glimmer talked about her upcoming marriage to Prince Philippe.  
"I know there is something in here that I would find useful, Princess Glimmer. There has to be a reason you're hiding this", said Hunga to herself.  
Then she stopped when came to one section of the diary. She began to read it out loud to herself. "Tonight I made the biggest mistake of my life. I am to marry Philippe tomorrow, and I ran into my former lover, Romeo. I don't know what happened or how it happened, but I feel like my old feelings for him were ignited once more. Forgive me for betraying you, Philippe. I would never do anything to hurt you", Hunga read.  
Hunga then turned the page and the papers fell out and onto the floor. Hunga picked them up and then looked over them carefully.  
"So, our precious princess is a little tramp", said Hunga.  
Hunga's eyes widened as she looked at the papers. She smiled and started to laugh out loud to herself.  
"What? This can't be. Prince Micah is the son of Romeo and not Philippe. Oh, Angella, wait until you learn what kind of child you raised. For once, I may have what it takes to destroy the Bright Moon family", cried Hunga, as she laughed and held up the papers. 


End file.
